Victor Von Doom/M.O.M.
Tactician- Command Points * Blaster - Command Points |organization = Fantastic Four, Future Fondation |health = 5 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = No man on Earth is feared more than Victor Von Doom. Rising from abject poverty to the dictatorship of Latveria in a matter of years, Doom became a master of both science and sorcery, a powerful leader with a genius intellect. Yet with that intelligence came an ego just as vast, and a cruelty towards all those he considered weak or disobedient. Doctor Doom's crusade to conquer the world has been thwarted time after time, though it has often taken the combined might of the world's heroes to do so. His methods are evil, but his motives are pure: Doom truly believes he can end poverty, injustice, and the suffering of all people through his iron-fisted rule. And he will let nothing and no-one stand in his way. }} |name1b = Forbidden Magic Bolt |stamina1b = 17% |target1b = One Enemy |hit1b = 2 |hitcrit12b = 90% / 23% |type1b = Magic Ranged |cooldown1b = n/a |effects1b = |name1c = Draining Spell |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 92% / 16% |type1c = Magic Ranged |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |effects1c = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = Asgard Secret Magic |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Asgard's Light |stamina2b = 18% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 23% |type2b = Ranged Summon Magic |cooldown2b = started cooled down (2 round) |effects2b = |name2c = Impending Protection |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = Self |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = Buff Magic |cooldown2c = Started Cooled down (4 rounds) |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Hel Learning |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Spiritual Blade |stamina3b = 19% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 90% /28% |type3b = Slashing Magic Melee |cooldown3b = 1 Round |effects3b = |name3c = Inner Death |stamina3c = 22% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = ²100% |type3c = Debuff Magic |cooldown3c = 4 Rounds |effects3c = |name3d = Rings of Hel |stamina3d = 22% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = ²100% |type3d = Debuff Magic |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds |effects3d = |name4 = Yggdrasil Secrets |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = Self |type4 = Magic Buff |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = Started Cooled Down (5 Rounds) |effects4 = }}